I'm Already There
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Lily and Scorpius deal with being apart while he's on a mission. Based on Lonestar's song "I'm Already There"


Lily walked through the house picking up toys that were left in the sitting room by her children. She sighed deeply seeing the spilled juice on the white carpet. Scorpius had insisted on the white, she hated it and he loved it. Said it reminded him of winter and snow, Lily said she saw stains and muddy foot prints. The phone rang in the kitchen and she ran to grab it before the kids "Hello?"

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

"Hey love." his voice came through.

"Hi." she breathed into the phone closing her eyes trying not to cry.

"How are you? How are the kids?"

"I'm fine, the kids are great. Ryan ate a bug the other day, Fabian and Gideon are a big help. Oh here Jake wants to say hi." Lily handed the phone to the four year old.

_A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

"Daddy, when are you coming home? I miss you. Mummy misses you too."

"I know champ. I'll be home soon. Remember what I told you before I left?"

"Yes."

"What did I say Jake?"

"That your always here. In my heart, and in my memories."

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

Lily teared up listening to her son and husband talking. She wanted him home so badly, her hand traveled to her swollen abdomen and hoped so badly that he would be home before the baby came. "Do you want to talk to mummy again? Ok daddy, I love you. I promise." Jake handed Lily the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi." Scopius chuckled. "You know I'm really glad you talked me into these muggle contraptions. They are quite useful." Lily sniffed and pinched the bridge her nose to stop herself from crying. Scorpius took notice "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I miss you so much, darling."

"I miss you too, love. I worry about you and the kids."

"Don't. They're fine and I'm fine."

"And the baby?"

"Kicking." she gave a watery laugh.

"That's my boy."

"Girl." Lily corrected.

"What?"

"We're having a girl." Lily said.

Scorpius shut his eyes and smiled "

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that Ill be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

"Do me a favor, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Lily smiled.

"Alright." Scorpius shut his eyes and waited.

Lily closed her eyes "Imagine me there in your arms, lying beside you snuggled up close just like when your at home. Keep that image, and tonight when you go to sleep know that I'll be dreaming of you and you of me. I'll be kissing your lips and touching you with my fingertips. I'm always with you no matter what."

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

Scorpius kept his eyes closed and sighed deeply " I hate these long missions. I miss you and the kids."

"We miss you too my love. But we're doing ok, you just focus on staying safe and coming home to us." Lily said tears falling down her face.

"Mummy! Gideon pushed me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Sounds like you have an uprising on your hands." Scoprius chuckled opening his eyes.

"Hey having seven little ones is crazy!" she laughed forgetting for one moment that he was on a mission and not just at the store.

"I know, and I hate that I'm not there to help you."

"Fabian and Gideon are a big help. They help keep Ryan, Ethan, Jake and Tyler out of my hair while I deal with Aidan."

"That's my boys." Scorpius smiled. "Lily do me a favor. Call me in a bit when the kids are in bed."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it is. I'm in a muggle hotel room."

"Alright." Lily smiled "I love you."

"I love you too."

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But Ill be with you wherever you are_

An hour later Lily had gotten all seven to bed. She sat on the bed and pulled her cell phone out dialing Scorpius' number. "Hey." he answered.

"Hi."

Scorpius chuckled "I was hoping we'd be past that."

"We'll never be past the awkward hello's it's just who we are."

"Alright it's my turn to help you."

"Do what?" Lily asked confused laying back on the bed.

"Are you in our room?"

"Yes, Scorpius what are you asking me?"

"Alright, close your eyes."

"Ok."

"Imagine me with you, wrapped in my arms kissing you softly, combing your silky hair with my fingertips."

Lily sighed grabbed his pillow pulling it against her body breathing in his scent. "I love you." she whispered.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind_

Two months later Lily was busily rushing around the house trying to get the house ready for Fabian and Gideon's birthday. "MUMMY!" she heard one of her children yell.

"What now?" Lily groaned. She couldn't take much more of this, her emotions were everywhere. She walked into the sitting room and saw all of her children sitting there smiling. "What's going on?"

"We have a surprise for you." Fabian smiled.

"An amazing surprise." Ryan said.

"A super duper obber doober surprise." Jake smiled.

"I see, well what is this surprise?" Lily asked.

"Dabee!" Aidan giggled clapping his together.

"Aidan!" his brothers all cried.

"Guess the surprise isn't much of a surprise anymore." Ethan sighed. The boys moved aside to reveal a battered and bruised Scorpius who was smiling brightly.

"Hey." he smiled.

Lily's hand flew to her mouth as her shoulders to began to shake. She put her hand down "Hi."

"I was really hoping they had moved past that." Gideon whispered.

_And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There_


End file.
